


Your Lips On Mine

by duckywrites



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, smut without context, who even needs context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckywrites/pseuds/duckywrites
Summary: Self-indulgent trash ship smut. Nothing else. Might do more of those.
Relationships: Eleanor Lipson/Pearl Sunderland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Your Lips On Mine

“I know I’m not the medical professional here,” Pearl says with an innocent undertone, locking the door behind her back with a click, “but I think you need some treatment.”

“I need some tequila and a nap,” Lipson replies with a huff, yet makes no move to evade Pearl. She just pouts a little, lips red, big brown bambi eyes watching the other stepping closer. Eleanor has to lift her head a little to look up at her when she stops in front of her, the faintest smile tugging at the corners of her lips as Pearl raises the other’s chin just a little further.

“We’ll leave the liquor cabinet closed today, shall we?” 

Eleanor’s eyes fall shut when Pearl presses her lips against her own, no reluctance whatsoever in returning the gesture. Arms wrap loosely around Sunderland’s shoulders, her body pressed against hers; it’s not enough for her taste, though, so she keeps pulling her along until her back is flush against a wall. Funny, how she feels the safest trapped between some surface and Pearl’s body. Perhaps that’s just why they work so well together.

Sunderland’s lips are almost equally red as Lipson’s, despite not having worn any lipstick two minutes ago. Her fingers make quick work of the blouse in her way, button by button revealing the skin underneath - and a rather pretty piece of lingerie. “Oh that’s cute,” she manages to say between eager kisses bestowed upon her by Eleanor. “Where did you get that?” Her hands run down her sides, pausing at Lipson’s waist, pulling her closer again.

“Victoria’s,” Eleanor mutters with a smile, going for Pearl’s neck, feeling victorious for every little whine a bite or lick draws out of her; she appreciates her noticing. She shrugs out of her blouse, discarding it on a nearby chair; even in situations like these she’d rather not have her things on the floor, thank you very much.

Pearl steps back, much to Eleanor’s disapproval. She keeps holding her hands, pulling her along a little. “Come here,” she says indulgently as she sits down on a couch. Lipson straddles her lap within moments, once more pressing her lips against Pearl’s neck, her jawline, her lips. Hands travel up Eleanor’s thighs, underneath the pretty floral skirt, her thumbs massaging the spot where leg joins hips. 

Impatiently, Eleanor begins to rock her hips, hoping for any sort of friction, huffing quietly. “Be good or I’ll have to tie you up again,” Pearl warns with a raised brow, receiving nothing but a more defined huff in return. She sweetly presses a kiss on the other’s chin, then shifts them sideways. Eleanor briefly adjusts the pile of cushions behind her back, while Pearl moves to kneel on the sofa. She hovers over Lipson for a moment, capturing her lips in another kiss. 

She knows she’s being watched all the way down, and she gives Eleanor another warning look. With a pout, she merely raises her hips, helping Pearl to remove the matching panties - she really ought to get a pair for herself - before spreading her legs again, without any display of shyness.

Pearl could spend hours kissing every inch of her body, if Eleanor would let her; unfortunately, today is clearly not one of those days. After busying herself with the insides of her thighs for a moment, she gets an impatient “Pearl”, in that certain tone of voice set somewhere between an order and a plea that never fails to make her weak.

She shifts back a little, making herself comfortable, then leans down again. Eleanor’s hips buckle at the first contact of Pearl’s tongue, making her eyes flutter close. One of Sunderland’s arms is wrapped around a thigh, the other caressing her side. With each stroke of her tongue, she can sense Eleanor slowly unravelling. The heels of her shoes dig into Pearl’s back, almost a little painful - not that she minds that. 

Eleanor’s laboured breaths turn into moans, not holding back anything. Good thing there had been some soundproofing work done; last they need are some prying students. 

Pearl’s head snaps up at the sound of a vibrating phone, trying to figure out whose it is. “I swear to God if you stop now I’m going to kill you,” Lipson hisses, pushing her heel further into Pearl’s back. “Sorry! Jeez,” she mutters, ignoring the urge to answer the phone to continue what apparently is more important right now. Eleanor would probably still insist on finishing when the school is on fire.

The pressure on her back only increases the closer Lipson gets, moans making way for soft whimpers and whines. It becomes hard for Pearl to hold her in place, her back arching. With a last, choked gasp, her muscles contract, a wave of pleasure and relief washing over Lipson. Pearl keeps going for another moment, letting her ride it out, until she untangles her legs.

Still breathing heavily, Eleanor pushes some dark curls out of her face, watching Pearl through hooded eyes. Sunderland wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and reaches for the phone lying on the coffee table, taking the moment it takes for Lipson to regain her breath. “Aw, look,” she says, turning the phone towards Eleanor, to show her a picture of a little kitten wearing a funny hat. Lipson raises her brows at her, unable not to roll her eyes as she sinks back into the cushions. “Are you serious?”


End file.
